


And Let Me Kiss You

by nickelnomore



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But also barista Eren, Cause he makes a mean cup of coffee, Coffee, Established Relationship, Fluff, Foam Kiss, M/M, Secretary Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelnomore/pseuds/nickelnomore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just wanted a foam kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Let Me Kiss You

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Kiss you" by One Direction

Contrary to popular belief, Levi did not like his coffee black and bitter.

He prefers them sweet and covered in cream, a stark contrast to his personality.

Not many knew of this fact, but Eren did. How could he not?

After all, he _is_  tasked to make Levi's coffee. And while Levi isn't much of a complainer, having to drink bitter coffee every morning isn't exactly the best way to start a day. So, on the very day Eren was assigned this job, Levi had specifically told him how he liked his coffee made.

It wasn't that hard really.  Just 3 teaspoons of sugar, a tablespoon of cream and a whole lot of whip cream, and there you have it! Levi's favorite cup of coffee.

But _no_.... over enthusiastic Eren has to go make things complicated by adding stuff like sprinkling cinnamon powder on the whip cream or adding chocolate syrup to the base of the cup.

The first time Eren had done this, Levi had stared at the cup of coffee for quite awhile, scrutinizing the weird orange powder decorating the usually pristine white cream.

"What's this?" He asked, still looking at the beverage.

Eren scratched the back of his neck, a nervous habit he had, before answering Levi in the most un-Eren like way ever. "Its cinnamon powder, sir. It’s a little spicy. I figured that you would want something different, you know, spice up your life. Even if it’s just a little. Oh, hahahaha.... spice, spicy... that's funny..." Eren laughed nervously, fingers wrung together by now and just glancing at his boss every now and then to gauge his reaction.

Levi shrugged and brought the cup to his lips, tongue darting out a little to take a tentative lick of the spice on cream. Eren gulped, Adam apple bobbing when he saw the pink muscle lick the cream up. He grinned nervously, but relaxed when he noticed Levi nodding his head in approval.

He was still standing in Levi's office when said man looked up and quirked his eyebrow, "What're you still standing here for? Get back to work!"

Eren scrambled out of the office after a hasty "Yes Sir!" left his lips.

**

The second time Eren did this, he added caramel syrup to the whip cream. It went pretty well, much like how the first incident did. Except this time, Levi learned not to question Eren and just drank the damn coffee.

It ended the same way though.

Mostly because Eren couldn't stop _staring_.

**

Subsequently, Eren would continue to add something to Levi's coffee. He would also continue to stare and trip over his legs as he ran out of the door after being caught by Levi.

It became habit and it confused Levi to no end. So one day, when he could finally take it no longer (it was only five days) he snapped.

"What the fuck do you want?"

Eren flinched and just barely managed to stammer a weak "N-nothing Sir!"

Levi scrutinized Eren, eyes turning into slits as he looked his subordinate up and down. He eventually looked straight into Eren's eyes, holding the gaze despite Eren's nervous shifting and shuffling of feet.  After a while, when the silence became stifling, Levi, without shifting the intense stare down, picked up his whip cream filled coffee and drank from the cup.

Eren tried, he really did, but he just couldn't help it! His gaze flew towards Levi's lips before they snapped back up to Levi's eyes.

This, of course, did not go unnoticed by Levi. He placed the mug down and stalked over to where Eren was rooted to the ground. Crossing his arms, he said sternly, "Speak."

Eren adverted his gaze, desperate to look at _anywhere_ but Levi's eyes. Levi shoes started tapping on the marble floor, creating a series of _clack, clack, clack_ and he tsked when he heard no reply.

"Ere-" he started, but was cut off by a set of warm, velvety lips covering his own. He felt the other boy's tongue swipe over his upper lip and before he had time to push him away, the lips was gone and he was back to staring at his subordinate.

Levi's face had turned tomato red, from anger or embarrassment, Eren couldn't tell, maybe a mix of both. However, it was no doubt he was going to get a lashing from Levi. He braced himself for impact, but instead of a lashing, he found himself staring at--

 _His absolutely adorable boss_.

Levi had a hand covering the scowl on his flushed face and in all honesty, it wasn’t scary as much as it was cute. Levi glared at Eren and after forcefully swinging his arms back to his side, he shouted at Eren.

 “Fucking hell you shitty brat! What the fuck was that?!”

 “Well… you asked me what I wanted…”

 “That doesn’t make any fucking sense. Care to explain?”

 By now, Eren could tell that the embarrassment his boss had felt was slowing seeping away, so that what was left was just pure annoyance and anger. He attempted to phrase his words correctly to avoid angering his boss further, but it seemed to only have the opposite effect what with the amount of time he spent thinking. So, he decided to just, go with the flow and blurt out his thoughts. _Stupid move, Eren._

 “I wanted a foam kiss… sir.”

 “Its not foam though.”

 “Its much sweeter.”

 Eren gulped, and Levi…

 Well, Levi grabbed the mug on his table and drank from it, effectively leaving whip cream on the top of his lips. He then grabbed the collar of Eren’s dress shirt and pulled him down for a kiss. Eren, who was shocked initially, came back to his senses soon enough and licked the cream above Levi’s lips. He sucked on his upper lips once before tilting his head, invading Levi’s mouth with his tongue. Levi was having none of that though and proceeded to fight for dominance.

 The kiss was long, passionate and so very sweet and would’ve have continued to something more, if not for the knock on his office door informing Levi of the meeting he was supposed to be at 10 minutes ago.

 The two men groaned in unison, but pulled back from each other after a final affectionate peck on the lips.

 “I hope you got what you wanted.” Levi smoothened his shirt and left the room, leaving Eren to walk out and face his colleagues with kiss bruised lips alone.

 

And if anyone noticed how their boss always has a smudge of chocolate or cream on his lips when Eren’s around, no one mentioned it.


End file.
